Infinite Shinobi
by dragoncaller45
Summary: "One born Yellow, the keeper of minds. One born Green, master of time. One born Red, shaper of reality. One born Blue, the embracer of space. One born Purple, the mistress of power. And me, the one born of Orange, the shepherd of souls." OR the one where the infinity stones just so happen to like sitting snug inside of people.


**A/N: FUCK YOU MY MIND IS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE, **_**JERRY, **_**AND YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T UPLOAD. Ahem. Sorry you had to hear that. Anyways, I've had this idea bouncing around my head since...well a long while actually. If it's already been done, whoops.**

Hinata Hyuuga knew she wasn't normal. Always had.

Just by looking at someone, she could tell you things about them. Not their favorite color or food, but what they were feeling, what would anger them, what would make them happy.

Unfortunately, she was scared by this abnormality. Because people always told her that just 'knowing' such things wasn't possible. So she hid. She tried to avoid this peculiar ability.

And then she met Them.

Naruto Uzumaki, the brightest soul she would ever know, and quickly fall in love with.

Sasuke Uchiha, who was almost constantly fluctuating(until he settled into a dark, horrible place midway through the academy.)

Sakura Haruno, a girl whose soul shined so fierce it almost hurt to look at.

Kiba Inuzuka, One of five she had trouble reading because _something _overshadowed him. It felt...green. It reminded her of better days, and sometimes she could _swear _she saw things that couldn't be real...but happened days later. Ask him a question about math, he would flounder for hours until he got it. History? He could answer better than even the instructors.

Shino Aburame, an equally quiet soul who was overshadowed by a red tint. The world around him almost seemed to warp, when he wasn't focused on his surroundings. Water drifted upwards when he wasn't watching it, shadows lengthened or vanished depending on his mood.

Ino Yamanaka, the girl who shined with purple. Whenever she was just a _little _too close, and a _little _too passionate, electronics would burst, and plants would wilt. One time, without even realizing, the skinny blond had thrown a book when shouting at some bullies. The book had to be pried out of the Hokage mountain...almost a kilometer away.

Choji Ackimichi, the kind-hearted boy who tinted blue. The Clan Heir always had _something _there. Snacks, a spare pencil, that missing piece of equipment. He always seemed surprised to find it in his hand, but shrugged it off quickly enough.

And last, but not least, Shikamaru Nara. The young genius with a yellow coloration. He always seemed to know what people were thinking. Always had the answer, even if he was too lazy to give it. Sometimes he would sit with Hinata, and neither of them would speak, but she _knew. _

Knew that he saw it too. In her, and the others. So they had a small, quiet friendship. And life continued on.

Up until she was a Shinobi, as were her friends, and her crush. Then things...took a few steps sideways.

The first of them to use these peculiar abilities besides herself and Shikamaru was Shino.

During his preliminary round in the Chunin exam, her teammate faced down a cruel nin from Oto with wind-strengthening pipes embedded into his arms. Shino, brilliant and kind despite his normal quiet, came up with a strategy to defeat his foe.

It didn't work.

Her friends opponent was Chunin material for a reason, and he almost fell for it the first time, but every time after that his insects couldn't get close.

A thousand in one chance where Shino fails the first time, and it _lands. _

Shikamaru, perhaps reading her distress, finds his way next to her, watching quietly as Shino grew more and more tired.

_And then it happened. _

Shino quite suddenly grew still, and a faint shimmer of red danced across his fingers. Nobody besides her and Shika noticed. She would have sensed it.

But the reaction mattered not, because the next time the crude boy attempted his favored attack, his arms detonated at the elbow. Everyone bar herself, Shino, and Shikamaru were surprised.

Shino quietly explained that he had filled the now crippled teen's 'armholes' with his insects until they were clogged, but felt his enemy was not worth warning of the danger twice.

But Hinata knew that he was shaken and confused.

And afterward, she saw him staring at his hands, red sparks darting between his fingers whenever he thought nobody watching.

The next incident was only a few weeks later, at the invasion of Suna and Oto.

Kiba, loud and carrying a heart of gold, saw how many civilians died before the Konoha nin could stop their enemies, and he wept, screaming in anger.

Hinata watched as he, and all of the fallen, glowed a deep emerald, and their wounds simply reversed themselves. She felt the sharp, almost unnatural tug deep in herself, and felt..._something _slip from her grip a few hundred times.

She watched the life re-enter the dead, and smiled. Nobody but she knew where the emerald 'light' came from.

Not twenty minutes later, she came across a large area deeper into the city that was scorched until not even stone remained in a large cone, a faint tingle filling the air.

Shikamaru later told her that he saw Ino being approached by no less than twelve shinobi of a less-than-friendly faction.

Oto-nin truly disgusted Hinata.

When one of said vile ninja threw a kunai at the baby she was holding-one of the many civilians the beautiful blond had been escorting to safety-she threw out a hand, her eyes turned a startling purple, and the wave of sheer _power _that flew from her hand obliterated the knife and everything for half a kilometer.

It also knocked out the civilians, so nobody _really _knew what happened besides Ino, Shika, and herself.

No more incidents happened during the invasion.

However, shortly afterwards-during the first of many Sasuke retrieval missions-Choji quite suddenly appeared in the center of the hospital in a "swirl of blue" when he was heavily injured and nearly dead.

Soon after that, Naruto brought the entire group home. Bar Sasuke. But the boy wasn't sad, and barely hurt, simply smiling to himself secretly.

Shikamaru's knowing smirk said a million words to her.

**A/N: Just a random thing that happened. Hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review.**


End file.
